Sailor Santa 07  Kasumi's Birthday
by migele
Summary: Crossover: Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru, It is time for Kasumi's Birthday. Considering she is friends with Santa we can expect several new developments. cheers


Sailor Santa - 07 - Kasumi's Birthday

Disclaimer: Yuki is mine, the others are not. The Asakasa (google: asakasa, ninja, restaurant; was recomanded on the fukufics irc by someone I forgot the name of) is used without permission

Crossover: Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru

Warnings: Sanity is hopelessly overrated and this is going to be a rather short one! Spoilers like always. Too many Energydrinks are bad for your health, then again the same can be said on too much coffee. It's a trap. And don't mind the sugar.

Special Thanks to: DCG, without him I'd still be stuck

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Kasumi's Birthday

Hotaru had started to go to school in a more Gothic Lolita fashion. Nobody dared bother her about it, but she had caught the interest of more than one boy. Not that she enjoyed that, it was actually more of an annoyance. Since she covered her school fuku in fine netting and started wearing mesh gloves it gave her a slightly dark, but obviously fascinating look.

"I'm Mizuki from two classes above, may I sit with you?"

"Not interested." Cold brutal reply.

He sat down anyway.

"That's an interesting dish you have here, what is it?"

Hotaru just looked at him with glowing eyes.

"I think I forgot something in class, oh yes my drink I will be back later." The face saving gesture was completely lost on Hotaru, she was busy fighting the urge to help him, by throwing him into his classroom. Her randomly violent tendencies were starting to bother her, sometimes.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

"So you did good on your pretest?" Ranma asked Kasumi.

Kasumi looked back at him "Thank you for asking Ranma, yes, still not as good as I wanted too but ..."

"You wanted perfect!"

"Mother got almost perfect"

"You still have time for that. Oh don't make any plans for Saturday, I'm taking you out."

"Will we meet those Senshi again?"

"If you want too, I can try to arrange something."

"Please Ranma-kun"

"Must resist smile," Ranma tried, he really did, "I'll see what I can do."

Kasumi just beamed at him.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

The next day Ranma was walking to school alone when "Airen" "Airen" That caused him to stumble and miss being glomped by two shapes. Those were now wrapped around a tree. "Oh you two again? I thought the Amazons were disbanded?"

"Rin-Rin and Ran-Ran no have home now." "We no know where to go, so decided to visit sister." "We no know where to go. Village destroyed after we leave." "No know where to go."

Ranma sweatdropped "Why me, come on I'll skip school and get you to Shampoo ... Well go to the dojo and ask Kasumi for Shampoo." He frowned for a moment. "You do know where it is, don't you!"

"Yes, we ..." "... do airen."

"Now off with you, I'll come by after school."

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

"Nihao" two voices greeted. Kasumi switched the vacuum cleaner off and pocketed her study guide. "Are you here for Ranma or Shampoo." the eldest Tendou asked after a look at the two girls.

"Ranma-airen said we meet Shampoo here." the girls chorused nodding.

Kasumi wondered why they appeared but decided that it didn't matter, after all guests were guests. "I will wake Shampoo, please sit in at the table, don't break anything and no attacking Nabiki or me." as the sun wasn't yet on the porch Shampoo was in her basket in the kitchen, she had made it her self-appointed duty to prevent raids by greedy pandas. That reminded Kasumi of something. "The panda is upstairs if you want to beat him."

The confused looks were answer enough.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

In the kitchen Kasumi gently woke Shampoo who stretched and looked up. "You have guests, I'll have the tea ready in a moment."

The resident magical cat nodded and padded into the living room.

"Rin-Rin and Ran-Ran what you do here?"

"Sister Shampoo?"

"Why you cat?"

"Why you talk?"

"Where everyone?"

"Why village destroyed?"

"Why ..."

Shampoo shifted into her larger form and gave both girls a healthy bump on their heads. "ME blame for fail getting airen, Elder no care airen have soul bond. So lock as cat. Sailor Santa adopt as magical pet, now Shampoo talk and is magical mascot." Shampoo shrunk back. "Amazons break rules that given by Lady Silence. So Sailor Santa and helpers destroy village." Shampoo smirked, looking very weird doing it. "You now outcasts, like Shampoo."

The girls fainted.

"Oh my, should I get the smelling salts?" Kasumi asked with the tea tray in her hands.

"Shampoo fetch duck-boy. He and Ukyo want to make bigger café and Uchans now home. Need more waitresses."

"They will have to go to school." Kasumi reminded the cat.

Shampoo nodded. "They need learn speak."

Kasumi gave the cat a pointed look.

"Shampoo is cat, Shampoo supposed to sound funny."

Kasumi sighed and admitted defeat. "You should be happy that I don't intend to become a teacher. But your sisters will learn to speak properly if they are to stay." Kasumi watched as the cat walked out and jumped over the garden wall. At times she wished she had learned how to do that. Of course the side effects were numerous but at least for one day it would have been nice.

Now she had two dead to the world Amazons to take care off.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

In Nerima seeing martial artists jumping all over the place was normal. Sure Shampoo in cute cat form jumping all over the place was new. But hey at lest they had a direct line to the Senshi here. Not that it really mattered since things actually calmed down since they started dating Ranma or maybe it was Kasumi and Ranma finally admitted to going out. The rumor mill was still sketchy on that bit.

And seeing Kuno get owned by a cat dropping a book on him never lost it's amusement factor

"Duck-boy busy?"

Mousse growled under his breath. "Yes Miss Kitty."

"Shampoo no Miss Kitty, that other helper." The cat wisely intoned, pulling out a flip-chart with a crude drawing of Sailor Kitty. "Shampoo only mascot and advisor."

"Okay Miss Advisor and Mascot, would you like some fish ramen or can it be something else?"

The early patrons of Uch-chans had always liked the floor show, good food and entertainment rolled into one.

"Sisters Rin-Rin and Ran-Ran come. No know about end of Amazons. They find village empty."

Mousse didn't want to deal with that headache. "They just left them behind?" He really wanted to sick the Silence Lady on them for doing this to him. "Let me guess, they need a place to stay."

The pink cat nodded, while flipping through a menu. "Shampoo take care of school registration. They with too too nice girl now." Shampoo nodded coming to a decision. "Shampoo take two beef ramen and one fish ramen. Shampoo think too too nice girl prefer chicken ramen."

Mousse sighed, the cat's speech was getting worse.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

At school Ranma was relaxing. Hinako was in her small form and currently pestering him for a signed Senshi card. Too bad she was far too hyper to do the puppy look. For Ranma English was a new experience ever since he took up the mantle of Sailor Santa. The language actually made sense. Currently he was teaching at the blackboard since Hinako was busy cuddling a reindeer plushy.

Still the stares he was getting from the others were freaking him out.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Kasumi was entertaining the two new Nerimian residents. Basically telling them about the new engagement situation. Making their eyes bug out. Ranma being regularly visited by the Senshi. Her knowing the Senshi, who the Senshi were. What Cologne did to incur their wrath, and why it was never a good idea to cross them.

Somewhere about halfway the two realized that Ranma was off limits. They just weren't sure who the one with dibs on Ranma really was.

"Shampoo back, brought snacks." Seeing a very tall catgirl with huge claws on her hands and feet come in was much to take in. Especially since she was holding two bags with take-out. "Too too nice girl, chicken ramen, Rin-Rin and Ran-Ran have beef ramen. Shampoo eat fish ramen."

The tall pink catgirl passed the bowls to their respective owners. "After snack Shampoo bring sisters to Mousse. And ask Ranma to help register sisters at school, school good training for sisters."

Kasumi nodded. "It's important to not let your fighting skills drop, aren't they a bit young for Furikan?"

"Shampoo no register them at Ranma's school. They need to learn better combat first." The catgirl said before she shrunk down and started slurping from a bowl that she could have easily curled up inside.

"Rin-Rin take nap." "Ran-Ran agree." both girls fainted again.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Teaching Japanese history was interesting Ranma decided. That the teacher was taking notes in Ranma's seat instead of droning about 2nd Impact was disconcerting. "So who knows what else happened back then? And don't limit yourself to Japan."

Silence.

"I know you can read, so at least tell what's written in the book, since sensei is hogging mine."

Stares.

Ranma decided that it was going to be a long, long day.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Hotaru was getting annoyed, the stares were easy to ignore, the teachers staring was ignored as well. She only wondered why no-one told her off about breaking dress-code. Especially since she was completely out of uniform.

Had she asked someone, they might her told her not to kill them, the aura of darkness surrounding her was enough to make any Juuban resident turn around and go the other way. Or in this case, ignore her and hope she wouldn't go on a killing spree.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

It had been a long day, Akane had disappeared the moment the school was out, dragging Yuka and Sayuri off to safety. Several students of both genders however had remained behind. Several of them had materials for random subjects out. Most of them looking hopefully at Ranma.

"Uhm, yes?" looking down he saw the maths homework for tomorrow. "Someone tell Biki to tell Sumi I'll be late, and tell her not to charge anything for it." He frowned "Do any of you know what I'm forgetting?"

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

On the way to their new home, following after Mousse, two former Amazons sneezed.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

"Ohh, them. Sorry, tomorrow I'm taking Sumi out, so Sunday here? And don't worry I'll take care of Coconut Head. Spread the word." With that Ranma grinned and waved. Before he walked over to the window and jumped out. With a soft smile on his face Ranma danced among the roofs.

Stopping on the top of a higher house. "And so the games once again begin." With a flash of light Ranma-chan and Ranma-kun were grinning at each other. "Jan, Ken, Pon." Paper beat rock. "I win." Ranma-chan grinned.

Ranma-kun just nodded "Well Santa is a girl, so the girl gets to go through time and space."

"You jerk, you knew!" Ranma-chan swatted him on the arm.

"And now I'm beating myself up, oh did I deserve this cruel fate?" He nodded "Well, I'll settle Nerima's newest residents in. You do your part." As he dropped off the roof and waved himself, or rather herself, goodbye.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Yuki was drowsily lying on her couch, when a knock on the door made her blink. She started getting up when she heard the door open. "My dear elf, you are hereby invited for tomorrows birthday party for Kasumi Tendo. Will you come?"

Yuki blinked, before smiling. "It is time to play again?"

Santa knelt beside Yuki embracing the taller girl. Closing her eyes she relaxed against the tall elf. "Tomorrow is another day to play, to walk, tonight I'm only part of myself. We have places to be, people to meet. Games to play."

"I'll skip work tomorrow and blame it on you." the taller elf hugged her smaller counterpart.

Very hesitantly they left their embrace. "Until then."

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Hotaru wasn't smiling, she was annoyed. She needed them, it had only been a week since she had last seen them. But it seemed like forever. Since school had ended, she was leaving the building. As she looked up, she smiled. Soon she would see them again, she could feel it.

A gloved finger underneath her chin made her stop. "Down here."

As the girl looked down she saw her, one of the two that had filled her life with feelings. "Hotaru Tomoe, you are invited to a special birthday. Will you you able to attend to me tomorrow?"

The girl smiled, truly smiled. "Santa-chan, I am happy to accept. What am I supposed to wear?"

The red clad elf winked at the smaller girl. "For you, I think The black satin dress."

Hotaru blinked, then she turned red. "Did you watch me try it on? It was supposed to be a secret."

Hotaru's school was subjected to one the weirdest things they had ever seen. Hotaru Tomoe, weak girl, turned resident dangerous Goth, was chasing Sailor Santa across the campus swinging her book-bag at the dodging Senshi of Christmas.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Half an hour earlier Usagi Tsukino was finishing up her school day. Just as she was leaving the building with her friends she heard a voice, a very familiar voice, with a merrily tinkling bell joining it."Usagi-chaaan." two red gloved hands caught hers. She found herself in a twirl and a spin. Looking into the happily smiling face of one Sailor Santa.

Once the world stopped spinning the long haired blonde blinked at her smaller counterpart. "Santa-chan?"

This caused all eyes to settle on Santa. "Hai, hai Usagi-chan. I just wanted to tell you that I'm kidnapping you tomorrow as a birthday present for my fiancée." The amused Senshi handed her an envelope,. "Dress nicely, after all you are the present for a very special girl. That is very dear to my heart."

The warmth with which Santa told her made the blonde future queen blush a soft red. Before she nodded, still holding Santa's hands who let go and gave her gentle embrace. "See you soon." With that the red Senshi stepped back and gave the taller blonde one last smile, before falling apart into small wrapped presents and several ribbons.

Usagi stared at the pile, what happened next shocked everyone. With two quick hand movements she released the odangos and bent down to the pile at her feet. She pulled out two white large hair ribbons. Without hesitating she tied them into her hair, now wearing two cute, large bows instead of her usual style. With a smile she turned to her friends, "This calls for shopping, I need a nice dress."

Minako gave Makoto a look. "You think Mamoru should be worried?"

Makoto looked back. "If Usagi-chan has such a reaction, the girl must be really worth it."

"Maybe she has a crush on Santa, you saw how relaxed she looked." Minako interjected.

Makoto shook her head "Well if Santa came to me, I don't think I could say no to her." with that the tallest Inner Senshi crouched low and pulled a long green ribbon out of the pile. "Minako here is a big yellow bow for you. And a few small ones in light blue for you as well Ami"

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

At lunch the Seio Girls Academy cafeteria suddenly went silent. The whispers from having Shion-sama, Mizuho-oneesama and Takako-sama at a single table stopped. An eerie silence settling over the hall, only disturbed by a merry bell tinkling happily. Slowly all eyes settled on the red haired and redclad newcomer. With a few dancing steps the famous Senshi stopped beside the table that had held the halls interest.

"Shion-chan, Takako-chan and Mizuho-kun." three fur lined red envelopes appeared in her hands "I am extending a formal invitation to dinner tomorrow for the birthday of someone who is very dear to me. Will you honour me by accepting?"

The three sitting students stared at each other in disbelieve, apart of the fact that she knew Mizuho's secret, they were being invited by a Senshi, the most surprising Senshi of them all.

"No fair," there was a sniff of indignation "Mizuho-kun, even sitting you are almost as tall as I am, and you Shion-chan aren't any better at all." The Senshi embraced Takako from behind, getting an embarrassed squeak from the Student Council President. "At least you are not quite as tall as those two over there." the gloved finger was pointing accusingly at Shion and Mizuho.

Mizuho mumbled an embarrassed "Sorry" while Shion got up and bowed at the red Senshi. "Please take a seat. Would you like some tea Santa-sama?"

"Thank you, a tea would be nice, but Shion-chan call me Santa, Santa-chan or Santa-kun."

"It wouldn't be proper Santa-sama."

The look Santa gave Shion was very mischievous. "Call me that one more time, and I will call you Shion-hime and find you a magical kingdom to rule over with the friendly Elder Mizuho-kun and the strict Judge Takako-chan." after rubbing her cheek Takako's, the red flirt undid the girls hair-ribbons, replacing them with big bows in the same black colour. Giving the embarrassed President a pat on the head she greeted the two starstruck younger girls. "Hello Kana-chan," she gave the girl pat on the head. "Hello Yukari-chan, I hope you two are well. And none of that sama." She waved at Shion "If Shion-chan isn't allowed to, then neither are you."

Mizuho decided to intervene "Kana-chan, Yukari-chan meet Santa-san, please take a seat Santa-san." and hopefully avoid even more complications for his life.

Santa giggled, "I knew there was a reason I liked you Mizuho-kun, would you like a red bow or a red ribbon?"

"Mizuho-oneesama would look good with bows." Kana decided, before squeaking and blushing.

Santa walked past Shion, not without winking at the tall girl and pushed Mizuho back into the chair. "You heard the girl, bows it is, and stay down, you are tall enough as it is." pulling out two bright red bows she gave the blushing Elder of Seio academy twin ponytails held by two bright red bows.

Shion was amused, the red Senshi was different. Mizuho was special, he was the Elder and the perfect Elder Sister everyone could wish for. At least before she found the Senshi behind her and working on her hair.

Everyone else saw a big white bow at the black haired girls neck. Leaving several strands to flow freely. "Shion-san, it suit's you." Mizuho told the older girl with a smile. Takako, who was still trying to get her blush under control, nodded in agreement, probably trying not to return the flirts attention back to her.

The Senshi gave a satisfied nod, before skipping to a free seat and accepting a cup of tea from the two younger girls. "So," there was amusement in her voice "I will meet you at Mizuho-kun's dorm." She took a sip from the tea. "Thank you Kana-chan, it is very good." Back to the other three she gave a smile. "And please dress up, I'll pick you up when you are ready." The Senshi left her seat, winked at the group and fell apart in a rather huge pile of ribbons, bows, ties and various other hair accessories.

Mizuho stared for a moment before walking over. Pulling out a gentle sky blue bow he contemplated for a moment before handing it to Kana. "Kana-chan."

"Hai, Mizuho-oneesama?"

"I think this would look good one you." The elder smiled, offering the silky bow to her imouto.

After a moment of contemplation the much smaller girl nodded and turned around.

In a few moments the new bow was fastened, it was flowing lazily down, the tips almost at the neck.

"You look very cute Kana-chan." Mizuho told the blushing girl, getting several nods from all around.

"Mizuho-oneesama?" A girl asked, "Would you pick something for me as well?" "Me too." "Mizuho-oneesama!" The Elder saw dozens of girls surrounding her with hopefull eyes.

Takako was staring at the spontaneous congregation.

It was Shion that realized what was going on, or was the only one who dared utter it aloud. "They wish for their Oneesama to choose for them."

The path of an elder was fraught with peril, and Mizuho was sure that their guest was giggling at him.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Compared to Sailor Santa he had it easy, maybe, probably, supposedly, after all he only had to help two new Amazons to settle in. Those more familiar with the situation would get a seat at Uchans to watch the next episode of the floor-show after all it was a wonderful day with lots of promise for mayhem.

"Nihao Duckboy!"

"Nihao Miss Advisor and Mascot, are those two the fresh meat?"

Rin-Rin and Ran-Ran were not fluent in Japanese yet, but even to them one thing was obvious. They weren't taken seriously, for a pair of Amazons such a thing was usually a grave insult. But it was kind of hard to do something about it when their elder sister could turn into a huge catgirl with big, big claws, and the town idiot was giving them pitying looks. Even the outsider, who probably was the one who owned the restaurant was seizing them up, and obviously finding them lacking. The two displaced girls were seriously out of their depth.

"Well, looks like we have to build another floor after all." Ukyo decided, it had been a topic of discussion between the three residents. "With the money Mousse got from those gems Santa gave him it can be done, maybe we should make the bottom floor just seats and kitchen." Plans were thought and discarded just as quickly.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Meanwhile not all was well, at least if you were to ask a certain former ice queen. Her girlfriend had informed her, as in she had been tapped on the shoulder, upon looking back kissed, and told: "Date at five in the afternoon, dress up.", that she had a date in the afternoon. The reason this wasn't fine was, she had no idea what to wear. Ranma, who surprisingly would have been her first choice, was gone. Kasumi wanted to dress her middle sister in a pretty dress, with a slit for the leg and a surprisingly deep neckline and the back was rather free too. Soun was drinking and mumbling about his girl getting married. Akane had fled the house for some normality.

Somehow Nabiki was trying to imagine a normal life, and was utterly failing at that. Even the word 'normal' was already a roadblock. After all, her father, sisters, the panda, Ranma, his girlfriends, his fiancées and his friends were the very definition of not normal. Even before normality was different from what others viewed it.

So she was trying to talk her older sister into something more modest.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

At close to to five there was a knock at the gate, Ranma, who got told to escort Mio inside, opened and grinned at the older girl. "Sorry, Sumi still has her claws in your girlfriend." with that he waved her inside. This was one of the few girls he was certain that he was safe from. "Watch out for her old man, he seems even more nervous then Biki was."

The older girl smiled, smoothing out her black dress and adjusting her corset.

"I wonder why the gothic look has such an uprising lately." Ranma pondered. "But at least you pull it off. I've seen Roshi and Dai looking over a catalogue, it's soo not them."

Mio nodded as they entered the house. "Some people are born to fail."

"So are some Pandas."

"He was not born a Panda."

"Too true."

Soun was a, in his mind at least, a old warrior. However Ranma introducing the dark clad girl with the sinister aura "May I present Mio, she's the same grade as Biki and her girlfriend." was a shock to the heart. His carefully planned speech about his daughters purity and borders went forgotten upon the look those dark eyes gave him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He still managed.

"The pleasure is all yours." The girl responded as she bowed.

"Oh stop that, you'll confuse him and make him cry." a voice from the stairs interrupted.

Soun stared, Ranma grinned brightly, and pulled a camera from somewhere to shoot a few photos. Mio smiled, a hungry smile that made Nabiki really fear for her chastity.

"Nabiki, my dear, you look delicious." Mio was gliding towards her blushing date. "Now we have to go, I'm taking you to a nice restaurant, and the afterwards is a secret." her hand slid down Nabiki's arm and she entwined their fingers.

The middle Tendou threw Ranma a panicked look. "Ahh, enjoy yourselves girls. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Mio nodded at Ranma, "Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything more then you do."

Kasumi waved as she and Ranma had escorted them outside. "Give a call after you manage to make her stay the night."

Ranma was still a bit shy when he wasn't on duty. But since this was payback. "Don't forget scented oil work best for massages, and silk ropes cause less abrasions."

"Ranma! Kasumi!" Nabiki seemed now more content with dragging her girlfriend off then before. But it was still obvious that she was sporting a huge blush.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Finally it was there. Saturday, Kasumi's birthday.

Things started out with Ranma waking early, sneaking into Kasumi's room and turning off her alarm. Next was breakfast. It was a French one, although it was probably more sized like a brunch, then a breakfast. A short break in the preparations was filled with preparing the furo. The second break was dedicated to intercepting Kasumi, still in a bathrobe, before she entered the kitchen and pushing her gently back up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Next was a bomb going off, some Pandas never learned. He was glad he had removed the ceiling in the guest room the night before. He slept better under stars after all.

A few moments later Akane left for her morning jog. A few loud words at the gate made him look outside, only to see Nabiki, looking like she couldn't decide if it had been a good or a bad night with Mio. Who had a perfectly content look on her face. "Morning, Sumi is still in the furo. Breakfast will be in a bit."

Nabiki, quickly darted upstairs, seemingly desperate to change into something normal. Mio, today in a casual black and white assemble followed the current cook into the kitchen.

"So how can I help?"

Ranma hmmed, "Dishes top left, and can I expect Nabiki for a talk soon?"

Mio nodded, "Probably" After pulling them out, and the correct number too. "I hope I didn't scare her too much."

"Well you did come close to rocking her world."

The two seers grinned at each other. All was as it could be.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Breakfast was a curious event. Kasumi loved the croissants, Akane kept mumbling about gaijin influences. Nabiki looked like she was assessing the cost of each thing she ate. Genma was still knocked out, which was amusing since Wile E. Coyote took much stronger bombs with less recovery time. Soun looked like he wanted to complain about it, but a chocolate croissant had distracted him.

After the food and well wishes by everyone, together with a few presents Ranma took Kasumi aside. The package he gave her had a long deep green dress, for the evening along with a tiara with a few emeralds and matching shoes. Then he took Kasumi for a walk.

A far as walks were this one was rather calm and relaxing. The two of them gossiping and ignoring Ranma gender changes.

Kasumi had a good laugh at Ranma having to play teacher, especially since he admitted that he didn't know the math either. That he never got his history book back was another point of amusement. Still she promised to tag along and they made plans to kidnap Nabiki. Though the girl wondered if Mio's "See you very soon!" had been a hint.

A few hours later Kasumi left to prepare and Ranma took once again to the high ground. "Time to play." Ranma-chan turned Santa, and fell apart in a mess of ribbons.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

In the Outer Senshi Household things were different, Michiru and Haruka weren't as close to the others as they had been before, it had gotten worse once they heard that Hotaru was a Queen in hell. Setsuna was actually more on speaking terms with Hotaru then with the other two.

It was only after lunch when Hotaru had changed into her black satin dress.

"But, but..." Haruka was disconcerted, it looked good, too good. Sinful, despite the age the little girl oozed sensuality and darkness. She had seen vamps (not the real ones) with a less erotic aura.

Michiru tried to be the voice of reason. "Isn't it a bit early?"

Setsuna, who was busy with minor adjustments, replied for her daughter "Santa ignores time, so I doubt there is a too late, or too early for her." Then she frowned, "Hotaru give me that, the slit for the leg doesn't fit you. I'll close it."

At least Setsuna got to live one of her dreams. Making a dress for her little girl.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

The Inners were at Usagi's place. Said blonde was wearing a white dress, white ribbons in her hair. Chibi-Usa was grinning like a maniac and currently applying some surprisingly dark red nail paint while Minako was searching through their supplies for a matching lipstick.

"You know, Usagi being a present is kind of ... surprising." Makoto said as she was contemplating the choice of white choker versus silver necklace.

Ami meanwhile was helping with the white garter belt. "Well she knows who we are, so someone close and trusted to her should be safe as well."

Luna and Artemis were watching, Artemis was more on the "Go for it!" front, while Luna had gone "This shouldn't be happening."

Diana meanwhile was helpfully getting in everyone's way and was currently chasing the lipstick Minako had just dropped.

Downstairs the parents and Shingo were listening "Mum, I just realized, I still have to do my homework, I could ask Shiho for help." Meeting a girl was a big no no, but staying in the house right before his sister was going on a date with Sailor Santa and all her close friends were there to help prepare her, that something no younger brother should ever have bear witness to.

Then the door rang. Instead of the relief, it was worse, Naru had come with a choker, one with diamonds. While it was only borrowed, Shingo was sure that it was probably worth more then their car, maybe half the house. No, it was way past time to flee. A quick walk to the phone, pulling one of the many paper slips with Shiho's phone number out, had him escaping hell. Poor delusional boy, had he taken a few seconds longer with hanging up, he would would have heard a gleeful squeal.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Shion had dressed conservatively, blue long dress, not showing off to much. Her parents had been surprised at the invitation but hadn't dared to do anything about it.

Takako's situation had been different, that she had been invited as Mizuho's date by Santa for the birthday of someone important, had started her parents searching for known people that their birthday that Saturday. At least it kept them out of her way.

Mizuho meanwhile was in a bind, the dorm was dressing him in a cream coloured dress, applying make-up and doing the hair. While it was accepted that 'she' belonged either to Shion or Takako, it didn't change the fact that all the girls present, dead or alive, held a candle for 'her'. As such it was a matter of pride to prepare 'her' perfectly.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Ranma meanwhile was preparing at Yuki's place, he wore a chinese cut silk shirt in blue with a silver stitched wolf, black pants with the stitches done in silver.

The tall elf had gone in blue, which made an interesting contrast with her hair. Curiously enough Snow White was there too, and commenting on the clothing, while she couldn't help with dressing she kept the touches down to a level that didn't leave him in trouble with standing straight. Even if it was a close thing.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Santa meanwhile was singing "Pub that's got no Beer" with Rudolf the old drunk.

At close to six she sobered up, the games were about to begin. Skipping back in time she left Ranma to get Hotaru while she dragged Yuki to get Usagi.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Finally Setsuna was happy, she had half a notebook full of sketches worthy for a Queen of Darkness as well, the dress finally fit perfectly, some added mesh gave a slightly mysterious air, while concealing yet more skin. She was currently planning a full Goth outfit for the pale girl.

Haruka was nervous, Michiru was drinking some tea and doing a good job at staying calm.

Then the door rang. With a gulp, Haruka went and opened it. While it was the thief that stole her little girls heart, the purple roses were a nice touch. "You are right on time, she just got finished."

Ranma grinned, "I know, Santa dropped me off."

As he entered and left his shoes behind he greeted Michiru, who nodded in approvement at his choice of clothing. "You had help." it was more of a statement then a question.

"Santa-chan dragged me off to Yuki who took it upon herself to find the 'perfect' combination." He shrugged in a way that clearly said that, while he approved as well, it had been an interesting experience. "Yo Tsuna."

Said woman waved while frowning at her sketchpad. "Next time make sure I get more time, it is next to impossible to get something good in her size."

The man in the room blinked at being told off. "Sure thing, I'll try to make sure. Easter should be calm, but my birthday is in May."

Setsuna, Senshi of Time nodded in agreement, "Evening, casual or comfortable?"

"Comfortable, bit casual, I'm not to high on formality, maybe a trip past the dimensional borders. Yeah that sounds good, want to tag along?" Ranma decided, already planning where to go.

"It's a date." Setsuna responded just as Hotaru entered, the modified dress looked way better in Ranma's opinion.

"Setsuna-mama, are you trying to steal my boyfriend? Is Chibi-Usa not enough for you."

"What? I mean ..? No! I didn't ..." Stammered a blushing green haired woman.

Teasing the much older woman felt very good Hotaru decided.

"Sorry Tsuna, but my heart is taken." Ranma responded with a smile, then he turned to his soul, with a bow he lifted her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "My Lady, real purple roses, matching your eyes."

With a curtsy the girl took them and handed them off to Michiru who observed the interactions with a soft smile on her face, very much unlike Haruka's laughing at Setsuna's sputtering.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

At the Tsukino Household the situation was different, Usagi looked like the princess she actually was, and yet, with all the innocence the choker was calling attention. It was sparkly and pulling the attention to her neck, the ornament hanging from the front was pulling the eyes to the while rather high cut cleavage, it did contain a hint eroticism, one that offset all the purity nicely. Had it been anyone else then Santa her father probably hadn't allowed her to leave the house.

"Wow, Usagi-chan, you look delicious. I think the ribbons in your hair are a very nice touch. And those red lips look very kissable."

Maybe he should lock her up anyway.

"Santa-chan!" Usagi squealed. "Is it time?"

"It was in an hour."

Ami was trying to puzzle that one out.

"Next time, your all invited. Yes you too Naru. I like your taste." The Senshi of Christmas stepped closer to the white clad girl and traced the choker. "Do you take requests?"

Naru, smiling brightly, and with more then a hint of pride, responded "Of course, I bet you need something you yourself, Hotaru and Yuki. Probably the birthday girl too."

Santa nodded as she stepped back from the shivering Usagi. "We'll probably visit next week. Now I must deliver this beautiful present to the recipient."

Skipping a few steps back she opened the door to the closet only to reveal moving red ribbons. "My Lady, may I offer my arm for the time being."

"My good Lady, I accept and I feel honoured to be offered to someone that you think so highly off." And it was true, Usagi was curious, and she just knew that whoever she was going to escort tonight would be someone to change the world, or maybe her world.

Together they entered the closet and the door shut behind them.

After a moment Chibi-Usa opened it. Not a single person was truly surprised when it was full of presents for all of them.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

At the Tendou-ke the shadows gathered in the living room. Out of them stepped Ranma with Hotaru at his arm. "Hotaru, Kasumi is still upstairs with Yuki, I'll wait here."

Nabiki watched as Hotaru walked upstairs. "So, shadows?"

"It's part of Hotaru's Queen of Hell power or something." Ranma responded.

Nabiki stared at him "Queen of Hell?"

"She got caught up in that mess in Juuban some time ago from the newscasts. It left her with a bit of hell." Ranma shrugged, not telling that due to their bond he had access to the same powers. "Not enough to truly matter, but enough for a boost in power, something like Saffron."

That shut everyone up, a little girl with Saffron's powerlevel was difficult to imagine. Not to mention immediately on the do not mess with list.

A ripple in reality called their attention towards the outside, where from several twisting ribbons, stepped Sailor Santa with a blonde beauty in white. Behind them the red ribbons faded into nothingness. "The escort is here and ready." Santa proclaimed.

In another bit of perfect timing Kasumi descended down the stairs with Hotaru in front and Yuki at her back. Stepping aside Hotaru took Ranma's arm. Kasumi, escorted by Yuki walked past them.

Green met White, gentle brown eyes locked with soft blue eyes.

"Kasumi Tendou, I will be in your care tonight."

"Usagi Tsukino, I shall accompany you on your birthday."

And the future changed.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Santa took Yuki's arm as Hotaru and Ranma stepped up to them. "Time to gather our last guests."

A portal appeared, Hotaru's Darkness merged with Yuki's snow held at bay by Santa's ribbons.

"Let us play, dance through life and walk amongst the stars."

The portal swallowed the group, with Usagi holding Kasumi's hand.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

At the dorm things were interesting. Shion had been the first to arrive, Ichiko the ghost girl had left quite an impression on the older girl. After shooing the younger girls out she had managed to gather the complete story of Mizuho's mother and her relationship with the resident spirit.

A cry by Kana informed them that Takako had arrived as well. That was when things quickly went downhill.

"Ghost!" came Takako's startled cry when she realized that Ichiko was floating, her turning around in fright only caused her to run into Ranma, who caught the girl.

Ichiko who saw the newcomers behind the school president gave a scream of "Senshi" and turned to float for safety. There might have been something about "I don't wanna die" too, but it came too quickly to be understandable.

A red ribbon snuck out and wrapped itself around the ghost girl. "No fleeing before introductions." Santa smiled as her bell tinkled in amusement.

"Takako-chan, you can stop clutching him. Why don't I make introductions."

Everyone spread out, with Takako hiding behind Mizuho and staring at Ichiko who was squirming in Santa's arms.

"The Lady in Green is the birthday child, Kasumi Tendou. She is Ranma's fiancée. The beautiful Princess in white is Usagi Tsukino, Kasumi's date. The Elf in blue at my side is Yuki Firnblüte, Hotaru's, Ranma's and mine soul. Hotaru is the dark Queen of a part of Hell. On her arm is Ranma Saotome, chaos favoured. On the other side we have Shion Juujou, last years Elder of the Seio Girls Academy. A true Lady if I ever met one. At her side is Mizuho Miyanokouji, due to event outside of Mizuho-kun's control this years Elder, there is a bunch of funny stories with that. Hiding behind Mizuho-kun and looking absolutely adorable doing it is Takako Itsukushima, the School's Student Council President and another heir of importance." Now she waved at the other girls present "While they are not coming with us they do have a place in this story. The squirming cutie I'm holding is Ichiko Takashima, she is the resident ghost. She died waiting forever on Mizuho's mother. The small blonde is Kana Suouin, she is Mizuho-kun's adopted imouto by tradition. Yukari Kamioka is a runner and another imouto. Mariya Mikado is Mizuho-kun's childhood friend. It is an interesting story as to how they met here."

Several series of greeting and a little smalltalk were making both groups more comfortable with each other. Even though Takako kept close to Mizuho and Santa kept on hugging Ichiko, who at least stopped panicking and enjoyed the presence of several persons she was able to touch without any effort on her part.

"You know I could probably incarnate you as a succubus." Hotaru offered the ghost girl.

The silence was deafening.

Hotaru looked around, "It is a perk of ruling over a part of hell that has a lot of them."

The dorm girls were giving the young woman wary looks.

Ranma shook his head "Can you imagine her as a Succubus? She's like on a permanent sugar high."

Yuki gave Ichiko a look as she was zipping around babbling about living again.

Mizuho smiled, "Why don't we think about it later, I think we have places to be."

"True the reservations were an hour ago. So let's skip back so we can be on time."

Mariya nodded at Mizuho "Nice safe Elder."

With a wave of the hand Santa opened the doors and the portal in them was distorting reality yet again.

With the new additions, Mizuho between Shion and Takako, the group entered towards their destination.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

At the Asakasa Hiashi stared yet again at the reservation, 'Sailor Santa for Kasumi Tendou', Group of 9. He counted at least six of his ninjas spying at the doors, knowing them at least four more were outside in hiding. Another look announced 5 more minutes until the time on the reservation.

Only his years of training helped him suppress the twitch when the door opened, even though he wondered where the ribbons in it had come from. The figure at the lead was easily recognizable, a red Fuku lined with white fur. "Welcome to the Asakasa Santa-sama." After all it never hurt to be polite. "Party for in honours of Kasumi Tendou." while it wasn't a question, he did see Ranma 'Chaos' Saotome point at the brown haired woman in the green dress. He saw the male check out all his hidden warriors and nod at him with a smile.

"Yes, our birthday girl deserves an nice night out." Sailor Santa proclaimed.

Then seven kunai flew for Ranma, not surprisingly he caught them all and started juggling them.

"You didn't throw anything?" Normal people, meaning average ones, would have boggled at him speaking to a potted plant.

The plant popping in smoke and revealing a kunoichi with a scrapbook in her hand did gather several looks.

"You want an autograph?" Pure disbelief.

Hiashi decided to take voice. "It is rare to have a god-slayer visiting, so I kindly ask you to forgive her."

"Ranma-kun, it would make her happy. Maybe Santa-chan can sign too." Kasumi was a sweet girl, and to her a thing such as an autograph was no big deal, especially if it would make someone happy. "And Hotaru-chan, please put the black scythe away."

Santa and Ranma gave each other a look before shrugging. Santa pulled a photograph from somewhere, along with a red feather, a quick scribble later her name was on the card. Ranma threw the throwing knives back, realizing that their owners had just disappeared.

"You know he was only a Phoenix-kami? Oh well, give it." With far less flourish he signed it and gave it to the giddy kunoichi.

Hiashi suppressed the sigh, Ayame had run off with her treasure. The others probably had put their kunai into various display cases, in Kasumi's case it was probably now beneath her pillow.

"Kaede will lead you too your seats, I hope our establishment will be to your satisfaction." Screw formality, the whole group oozed friendliness. "Ranma-sama, I suspect some of our member would love to test your skills, do you mind?"

The mentioned male grinned "Nah, a few games are fun. Just normal rules."

Kaede appeared, she was a tall girl who bowed at them, before turning around to lead them through the establishment, as the group followed through the labyrinth of halls, nooks and twists they saw other guests, most of them couldn't resist staring at the group.

Once they arrived at their table and everyone was seated Ranma's hands blurred as he caught several arrows with parchment rolled around them. Santa had a ribbon out, tangled in it were several more arrows. And finally levitating in front of Hotaru were two more.

"I guess our menus have arrived." Ranma mentioned as he skimmed over an opened scroll. Once you have chosen just say it."

Takako decided that enough was enough. "But we need a waiter, and what is this about?"

Santa giggled, flicking her bell. "Kasumi's birthday is today, and she always enjoys visiting new people. So we decided to take her out."

"And as to why you three were invited? You are interesting, and how often can you three really go out together without gathering looks?" Ranma continued.

Yuki decided to join in "Threesomes can work you know, Hotaru, Ranma and me. You will always gather some stares but everything is fine with us."

This of course caused Kasumi chime in "Oh, you three are together? Mizuho-kun, it must be difficult to be a girl around your girlfriends."

Mizuho gave a small smile as he blushed, sure he liked them both, and they both knew his secret.

"They do have my blessing." Santa decided.

Hotaru had never been a big talker, but this was to good to pass up. "As Heaven has blessed this triage, I give the blessings of Hell, Passion, Desire, Wealth."

"From Heaven come Health, Love, Fertility." Santa added glowing in silver as opposed to Hotaru's dark silver.

The white glow from Usagi was a surprise, "From this realm I offer Acceptance, Friendship. Take these gifts and blessings, live and enjoy for all is at it should be.

There was no flash, no spectacular light show, but in front of the three were three shimmering rings on crystal necklaces. "Take these necklaces of eternal ice, until the time where you can wear what they hold openly." Yuki finished.

Mizuho took his and bowed, not really capable of speech.

Shion smiled, "Thank you Santa-sama, Hotaru-sama, Usagi-sama. I will always hold this close to my heart." Santa and Ranma flashed each other grins. It had happened. Shion then leant against Mizuho, his arm going around her instantly.

Poor Takako meanwhile was blushing a deep red, it was obvious that she was searching for something to say. It was very obvious that the girl was far to embarrassed to actually manage to say something. Her indecisions ended however when Mizuho's arm went to her waist and he pulled her close before pressing another kiss against her cheek. The feeling of his lips for the third time together with the embarrassment resulted in the girl slumping into his chest, dead to the world.

"Uhm, is she alright?" Usagi asked as she rose a bit from her seat to take a closer look.

Shion couldn't help it, instead of a marriage to some unknown man she had a true blessing. "Takako-chan is shy when it comes to personal matters." the ring in her hand felt so right.

Mizuho nodded at that "But she is still a strong person."

For completeness sake I'm going to explain the seating arrangements now. Shion was closest to the wall on the left side, Mizuho following her, with Takako finishing the Seio Academy line-up. Yuki finishing up the left side. At the head of the table leading to the path meant for regular people walking sat Santa. Ranma was next to her, with Hotaru, his date following up. Kasumi was next to Hotaru, placing her between the two most powerful Senshi ever, Usagi finishing up next to the was opposite Shion.

As such it was no problem for Hotaru to reach out and touch Takako's hand to wake her and return her blood pressure to something actually found in normal humans. Even if Takako didn't move for several moments until she had her composure back.

The group dispelled any awkwardness by ordering to empty air, after Ranma pointed out the ninja in the ceiling, and another one in the pond behind them. It was the one in the pond that left though once the drinks had been ordered.

It continued with Ranma having to catch all the glasses for their drinks before a ninja appeared with their drinks on their tablet.

"Quick service." Takako remarked.

Ranma shrugged "In battle hesitation is deadly, and time is something you rarely have."

The ninja just nodded in agreement, before popping away again.

Ordering food, went pretty much the same way, only that they heard a whistle like an arrow flying.

"Now Usagi, you might be wondering why you were invited, but I had good feeling about you and Kasumi. I knew you two would hit off." Santa declared. "Mizuho-kun was interesting and his two girlfriends are polite too."

However the next interruption came from Hotaru. "I could give you something to turn you female, a necklace, to make hiding easier."

Everyone looked at the girl who suddenly realized what she had said.

"Sorry I'm new to that part of my powers. But it should be easy enough."

Ranma nodded, "Queen of hell with a lot of female demons."

Santa placed one of her red clad fingers against her chin. "But since your part is drawing all the females, does that mean that the girls will be drawn to him even more now?" Contemplation was nice since it did give a chance at forewarnings.

Ranma stared at Mizuho before grinning, "Better you then me, I have all the girls I could ever want. And watch out turning female really screws up your balance in the beginning."

"Eh, what do you mean Ranma-san?" Mizuho asked for his group.

A panel in the ceiling moved, on a wire a tablet with a steaming can and one without steam were lowered.

"Perfect, I got this curse, by way I was born male, cold water" a splash from the cold can "turns me into a girl." a splash from the steaming can "While hot water returns me to male." The two cans were pulled back up, and instead an arm appeared offering Ranma a towel. After drying himself off he handed it back. Ignoring the cry of "My Precious" from above.

Mizuho stared a bit longer then nodded. "You know suddenly I feel perfectly normal." He gave both of his girls a squeeze around the waist, earning a squeak from Takako, before releasing them. "I only have a dying wish that makes me finish school as a girl. Well the Elder is Mariya's fault, she decided it would be a good idea, and Shion-chan agreed."

"Just decided and didn't take a no for an answer`" Both males nodded at each other in understanding.

"But you love us anyway." Yuki commented.

That caused a lot of laughter.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Hotaru, Santa, Yuki and Ranma were holding their palms to a sphere that was between them, in it something was forming. Then the sphere popped and a bracelet was levitating.

"Now best to try it on while we have magic users close."

Mizuho nodded as he went to the bathroom to change.

Several minutes later he returned, he didn't change a lot, but the breasts were real now, and he looked a bit more feminine. He was blushing a lot too.

"Don't worry, you do get used to looking at yourself in the mirror, it took me almost a year, and acceptance from people who care for me." He smiled at Kasumi, Hotaru and Yuki.

The food was traditional, small-talk and gossip were floating around. Everyone had some stuff told they rather wouldn't.

After several hours, and a small fight between Santa and Ranma over the bill the party was done.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Amusingly enough to the newcomers they arrived back at the dorm at seven, only two hours after they had left. Even though they had spent over four hours in the company of the birthday girl and her weird friends they were not really tired and felt oddly elated.

Especially Mizuho who was now a real female.

It turned out to be a good thing too when Kana walked in on, at least now, her as she was in the shower. Amusingly enough Mariya's warning turned true, Kana did get a nosebleed.

Back at her home Shion told her parents that Sailor Santa approved of a boyfriend for her. It did cause a lot of confusion, especially once they were told that she had met a Queen of Hell. And there was the little bit about someone who managed to best a kami.

Takako first got grilled over who had been there, then over the fact that she an approved boyfriend waiting for her. They didn't like that bit, but the threat of two very powerful magic users, one a very public one and the other one scary as hell, literally in this case, was a good deterrent to any omias.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

The main group meanwhile arrived under a starlit sky. Ranma spoke "As to why we are here is easy. Kasumi, Usagi as you two know Yuki is Sailor Elf." A flash of power. "Hotaru is Sailor Saturn" There was another flash of power. "But I am Santa."

With that him and Santa stepped into each other, becoming Ranma-chan, with another flash of power she became Sailor Santa. Looking into a surprised Kasumi's eyes Santa smiled. "I trust you Kasumi, you too Usagi."

Usagi knew about Yuki and Hotaru, Ranma being Santa-chan was a surprise. However looking into his, or rather her, eyes she knew that she was trusted.

"Moon Power Make-up."

It was probably the easiest choice she had ever made.

Sailor Moon looked at Kasumi Tendou, the mysterious gentle girl that had the trust of three of the most powerful people she knew.

To Kasumi there was no reason to hesitate. She stepped to Usagi, now turned Sailor Moon, and hugged her. "Thank you for trusting me." the older girl cupped Usagi's face in her hands before giving into an urge she didn't want to explain, so she just acted.

Lips touched lips in a gentle kiss that left both girls blushing.

The future changed yet again.

o.O O.o o.O Omake Time O.o o.O O.o

Omake by Yarrow on the Fukufics irc:

Akane: "Happy birthday, Kasumi! I baked this cake for you as my present."

As she holds the cake out in both arms, Kasumi pales slightly and tries to politely thank her.

"And here's my present to you, Kasumi," declares Nabiki as she smoothly takes the cake from Akane and dumps it in the trash.

Another Omake by Yarrow on the Fukufics irc:

Half an hour earlier Usagi Tsukino was finishing up her school day. Just as she was leaving the building with her friends she heard a voice, a very familiar voice, with a merrily tinkling bell joining it."Usagi-chaaan." two red gloved hands caught hers. She found herself in a twirl and a spin. Looking into the happily smiling face of one Sailor Santa.

Once the world stopped spinning the long haired blonde blinked at her smaller counterpart. "Santa-chan?"

This caused all eyes to settle on Santa. "Hai, hai Usagi-chan. I just wanted to tell you that I'm kidnapping you tomorrow as a birthday present for my fiancée." The amused Senshi handed her an envelope,. "Dress nicely, after all you are the present for a very special girl. That is very dear to my heart."

The next day: "I said nicely! Not in sexy lingerie!"

Addition by DCG on the Fukufics irc:

"And how did you tie yourself up with a bow like that?" "Luna helped"

Fukufics IRC weirdness:

Princess_Herb calls out "Dragon Prism Power Makeup!" and transforms into the sexy girl soldier, Sailor Dragon, the silken-thighed protector of anime lesbians everywhere

By DCG for the blessings

"Good thing they tossed wealth in.. these larger silk bra's are expensive" *Mizuho blushes*

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Authors Notes v0.0: That took ages, and I got stuck till DCG introduced me to an anime in the summer I think. Guess which one. And thx to all the ones helping me in the irc.

Words: 9229

Authors Notes v0.1: Correction, added some dialogue. Now I'm stuck and don't know where to continue. I'm sure there are flow problems in there, but I just don't see them.

Words: 9387

Authors Notes v0.2: Minor corrections in meanings and phrases. I picked out Shingo's future girlfriend and correct the name of the road runners arch nemesis.

Words: 9390


End file.
